


The Keys to Sex Life on Earth

by KalexoruNawtherigsa



Category: Alex Lawther - Fandom, Black Mirror (TV), Declan McKenna - Fandom, The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Black Mirror - Freeform, Declan McKenna - Freeform, Inspired by The End of The Fucking World, M/M, TEOTFW - Freeform, alex lawther - Freeform, hydration, the end of the fucking world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexoruNawtherigsa/pseuds/KalexoruNawtherigsa
Summary: Alex Lawther gets what he wants from Declan McKenna.
Relationships: Alex Lawther/Declan McKenna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Keys to Sex Life on Earth

Alex Lawther and Declan McKenna had just finished their new music video for Declan's song "the Key to Life on Earth", in which Alex slowly takes over Declan's life. They both thought it came out really good and had a really fun time shooting it with each other and eating beans and wearing a really big shirt at the same time, but strangely, Alex had the desire to get to know Declan better and found himself strangely aroused by him. Luckily, he managed to hide his massive erection throughout most of the shoot by putting his penis in his waistband of his jeans, but that did nothing to subside his urge to rip Declan's perky cheeks apart. Though both of them looked very similar, Alex was the attractive one of the pair, where as Declan just looked like an uglier version of Alex. Alex knew that he was so far out of Declan's league and that Declan would never take the inititive to fuck him, so he'd have to do it himself.

Alex had taken Declan backt o his flat for a bit of a "post-game anaylsis", which was a euphamism for sex that they said back in Hampshire, where Alex was from. He said he was goign to make him a nightcap and caall Declan an uber to drive him home when they had finished celebrating , which Declan agreed to on the condiition that he be allowed to take a shower in Alex's shower because he hadnt' taken one yet.

AThey arrived at Alex's flat at two o'clock in the morning. Alex had a mischievous smile on his face, knowing that he was going to summon his inner seductoress in order to get with Declan, and his thoughts were racing wondering what Declan's genitals might look like.

"here we are" said Alex, wearing his usual thin veneer of politeness to mask true intentions. "My humble abode." Then he said something in French, which he was fluent in. He knew Declan didn't speak French, but he wan'ted to impress him and make him feel bad for not knowing French so that he was the one with the power in this situation.

"OK" said Declan. Declan was from a blue collar background, unlike Alex, whose parents were wealthy, powerful well connected attorneys, able to send him to elite private schools and get both him and his brother their big breaks in the film industry. Declan felt slightly inferior to him. Not only was Alex really attractive witha toned body, but he had money, power, and the charm to influence people. Declan tried to put on a mask of confidence, but sercretly was feeling suicidal and sad.

"How about I make you a drink?" Said Alex. "That is why I brought you here in the first lpace, isn't it" he said.

"Yes" said Declan, agreeing wtth him.

"What do you want" said Alex.

"What are yuo good at making" said Declan.

"I can make you a Martini?" Said Alex

"Sounds good" said Declan

"Two martinis coming up," said Alex, rubbing his cock through his trousers while Declan wasn't looking because just the sound of his voice was truning him on so much. In fact, the onlt reason Alex had agreed to film a music video with Declan was ebcause he wanted to get into his pants. Alex , in reality, didn;t really like Declan's music and throught he was a mediorce uitar player and singr. Hed much rather listen to music like Sara Barrieles or Calypso Rose or afrobeat music with polurhymths and agreed with Liam Gallager that his music wasn't very goood. TO him, Declan was a pice of meat and just a vessel to absorb his semen. Alex had trained with the National Youth Theatre, which accepts only 10 percnent of applicants, back in 2010 before he had made his acting debut. Declan did not train with them, therefroe giving him less value as a person.

"Two French martinis" said Alex, handing Declan his glass. "Shaken, not stirred. Just like James Bond". 

Alex knew that a blue collar kid like Declan probably had never had such a fancy cocktail before. Alex had previously been accepted into the elite King's College London but turned it dowwn so he could become an actor, and knew someone like Declan wasn't smart enoguh to get into somewhere like that because he went to a state school. Most of Alex's friends went to Oxford and were published authors by the time they turned twenty, so it was strange to be hanging around someone like Declan who has accomplished so little in his lifetime.

Alex then said something else in French, just to make extra sure that Declan knew his place.

"How did you like the shoot" asked Declan, who wanted to know how he liked the shoot.

"I'm used to being on bigger budget productions than this" said Alex. "But it was nice to do something a little more humble with people who are a little less powerful in the film industry" said Alex. "It felt a little bit like charity work. I;M glad I can use my fame and influence to help promote your music to the world. Maybe next time, because of my help, you can have a bigger budget and bigger name people working on videos for you"

"Yeah" said Declan, guzzling dow his martini. "Thanksf or your felp"

"you're welcome" said Alex. "Do you midn if I smoke?" Asked Alex, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from him pocket.

Not at all" said Declan, who actually did mind because he had asthma but didn't want to offend Alex.

"Do you want one" asked Alex, lighting up.

"No," said Declan. "I only smoke drugs"

Alex had recently read a study that said smoking was bad for you because it caused emphazima and lung cancer, but he didn't really care because he knew that because he was rich he'd always have access to the best possible care. He smoked at least four packs a day. Declan probably didn't have good healthcare because of his blue collar background (authors note: this takes place in alternate universe where British healthcare is privitized and the NHS doesn't exist), so he felt really superior smoking in front of him and slowly taking years off of his life because of his asthma. Also, he know Declan's lively hood depended on his ability to sing, and smoking was slowly going to cause him vocal damage. It strangely tuned him on to know he was ru9ining his life slowly.

"Oh said Alex "Do you want an edible then?" Alex was also a big fan of cannibas, though he often called the police on black teenagers whom he saw smoking it because he thought it was funny when they got arrested. One time he called them on the son of a refugee who sold cannibas to support his family and the whole family got deported. Alex wanted to snort with laughter just thinking about it, but was able to suppress it because of his now more important goal of getting to tear Declan's rectum apart.

"Sure" said Declan, who really needed some weed right about then.

Alex handed him a brownie and Declan took a big bite.

"Do you have anyone you're dating" asked Alex

"No" said Declan. "Do you?"

"No" replied Alex. This was a lie. Alex currently had a long term boyfriend he was seeing, but he lived in another country, which meant Alex could sleep with as many people as he wanted, which he did. Since Alex had lost his virgintiy back when he was eleven, he had slept with at least six people a week. Because of fame/looks, he'd fucked over 26,000 people. Girls, boys, you name it. One of Alex's fetishes was making people think they he loved them and then breaking their hearrts by ghosting them. Alex always thought it was really funny to watch them cry when they had their hearts broken.

"OK" said Declan. He took another bite out of his brownie. "I'm going to go take a shower now"

"OK" said Alex, "It's down the hall to your right."

Declan went to the shower and removed all of his clothes which were sweaty and turned on the shower. Suddenly, he began to feel lightheaded and passed out on the ground.

When he awoke, he was naked and tied to Alex's bed.

"What's going on" asked Declan. "Where am I"

"You're still in my room" replied Alex. "I think there might have been a little bit more than weed in that brownie".

"Please don't hurt me" begged Declan. "Why would you drug me.?"

"Because, poor people like you are just playthings to me" said Alex. "I'm going to take what's mine from you now".

Alex removed his shirt. 

Suddenly, Declan saw his penis begin to get rock hard. The truth was, Declan had had a crush on Alex since he first saw him in The Imitation Game. In fact, he had written most of his music about him (he was honestly surprised more people hadn't figured it out, because the "he talks like an angel but he looks like me" line was pretty on the nose).

"pleaese" Declan said. "don't tease me like this. I have to fuck you".

Alex removed his trousers and tight little underwear that was a thong.

"please stop teasing me" said Declan. "I want you so bad."

Alex bent down in front of Declan and exposed his boy pussy to him. 

"Is something the matter" he asked. "You don't like it when I tease you like this. How about we make a deal? I wrap my tight hole around your cock if you say that you're my bitch".

"I'm your bitch" said Declan as quickly as possible. "please, I want to be inside of you so badly".

Alex slapped Declan across the face and touched his arsecheeks to Declan's cock. 

"Now say your my faggot or I'll keep torturing you like this"

"I;m your faggot. I;M you're good little faggot. Now please let me fuck you"

"OK, said Alex, who began moving up and down on Declan's shaft. 

"now say thank you."

"Thank you" said Declan. "I;m nothing but a dick and a hole to you master. I'm just your worthless faggot to fil you with cum or get filled by you whenever you want".

"Good boy" said Alex. 

Suddenly, Declan came inside of him and Alex felt his cum dripping out from his hole. Alex had several STD's, and it turned him on to know that Declan was goign to get all of them since they weren't using protection.

"Is that as long as you can last?" Asked Alex as he slapped him accross the face. Alex's bright blue/green ethereal glare stared into Declan's dull and forgettable brown eyes.

"I'm sorry master." Said Dec, but you're so handsome I couldn't possibly last any longer"

"That's not excuse" said Alex, turnign him around. "I still haven;t cum yet. That means now it's my turn to fuck you".

Alex pulled on his erect hog and turned Declan on his stomach to begin fucking his tight, virgin hole. "Please go slow" said Declan, who had no lube in his anus and was begining to bleed and feel his hole tear because of how fast Alex was going. He had never bottomed before and it was excrusiating.

Alex, meanwhile, was having the time of his life making love to his dopllganger, who looked just like him except less attractive.\

"No way" said Alex. "I'm going to make you bleed and you're going to like it. It;S you're punishment"

Declan knew it was useless to complain. Alex pulled out and cummed all over his face. "Stay hydrated" Alex uttered with a coy smirk. Declan felt humiliated and useless.

"Good boy" laughed Alex. "we should this more often"

"Please do" begged Declan. "I can't live without your cock in my life. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen before. I love you"

This was music to Alex's ears. Be began to smirk. He knew that it was going to be a blast breaking Declan's heart. He was useless blue-collar trash, no matter how much money he made or how successful his music would become, and he was put on this earth for the pleasure of rich people like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everbody that read. I hope you enjoyed reading about delcan mckenna being put in his place. I;m a big fan of Alex lawther so it was fun to write about him grtting what he wants (and deserves) from people. It's a little unrealistic because Alex probably has higher standards, but it's only a fanfiction anyways *____*
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me how I can improve my writing and have a great day. I hope this can provide you with some much needed relief during this troubling times. Serving Christ is the best way to steer your ship out of the darkness during times like these. God bless you all <3


End file.
